Athrun's Lacus
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: It all boils down to the fact that Athrun was in love with Lacus.


**Athrun's Lacus**

* * *

><p>War has ended. Everything's already in place. Lives lost paved the way to a new hope for humanity. Drastic changes made for the sole purpose of restoring justice and equality has been successfully executed. And power, previously used as weapons for mass destruction, has finally found its place on the voice of the majority.<p>

_Kira Yamato and Lacus Klein._

Names that made history. As Athrun pondered on the fact that the _'two'_ have long been together, he couldn't summon the strength he needs to erase the shadow of regret and slight jealousy he feels. Yes. Regret and jealousy – two things which made it harder for him to get over with the past; things which sometimes made him question himself as to why he let _'her'_ go.

The very first time he found out about _'them'_, he utterly didn't feel any of what he's been feeling now. That was only because he was totally drawn out to fixing his own dilemma of doing what's legally mandated by his father or what's morally right in his own sense of judgment. Contrast of his beliefs, as what they say.

And then came that eventful night when he had to point his gun at Lacus Klein. The night when Lacus was treated as a traitor to PLANT and to her co-coordinators. Thinking about it now, Athrun realized what made him so angry during that encounter. Not because Lacus aided Kira, nor was it because of Lacus's rebellion against PLANT. It's simply because she didn't trust him enough to believe her claims. It's because of the fact that Lacus never asked his help even though he's always there.

Athrun smiled at the thought.

Perhaps Lacus just never saw him as a potential lover after all.

Despite the present circumstances however, Athrun still could not decipher where his real self stands. He loves Cagallie. Yet the more memories he has with her, the more he finds it confusing why he can't totally set aside 'the feeling' he has for a certain pink-haired lady. Pretending to forget is useless. But embracing what's real meant pain. And Athrun has had enough pain in the past that still hunts him down at present. For him, it's more than enough.

He never believed in bad luck. Not until he ran out of any _'luck'_ to depend upon.

He sighed in surrender.

_'Nothing good's coming out of this.'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Present.<p>

Athrun listened to the warm applause from the crowd as Kira and Lacus exchanged their heartfelt _'I dos'_ on their wedding day. The cheers from the people gathered around the church to witness the historical union of the two most revered persons in the restoration of peace rang like melody on Athrun's ears. But definitely not the king of melody that buried the pang of pain he felt on his chest.

When he finally got the chance to personally hand his congratulations to the couple, different emotions started to flood within him, leaving him no other rational thought than to hug Lacus. Lacus hugged him back, and soon after, Kira excused himself and joined Cagallie with the others.

_"You two finally made it."_ Athrun said with a smile.

_"Athrun…I want you to – "_

_"I know."_

Lacus frowned in worry. She's not sure but it seemed like Athrun's different this time. She knew something's amiss.

_"What's wrong?"_ she asked.

Athrun sighed and held Lacus's hand.

_"My feelings."_

Lacus averted her eyes to where Cagallie was. Surely, everything seemed fine with the other lady.

_"Cagallie looks fine to me. You must just have misunderstood some …."_

Lacus's voice trailed off as she looked back at Athrun…., eyes looking straight at her…with pain….and regret. For some reason, she felt the need to withdraw her hand from his hold. Both of them remained silent for a couple of seconds. She understood what he meant.

_"I'm sorry….Maybe I loved you way too much than what I thought."_ Athrun managed to say.

Lacus was about to say something when Ramius, together with some personnel of the Archangel, greeted her congratulations. She smiled back and waved her hand at them, not realizing that Athrun has already left.

Honestly, if it was not Kira whom Lacus chose to spend her life with, Athrun wouldn't have given up. But it was his best friend, his companion, his partner….and he thought he couldn't wish for more.

Time changed. Beliefs changed. Feelings changed.

Yet Athrun's Lacus will always be the woman he would value for the rest of his life…_even if it meant painful acceptance for a lifetime of regret._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Authors Note:**

There you go! My very first Gundam Seen Destiny fiction.

I especially dedicate this to my friends; Hiezle Bual and Joan Paquibot who have always been a fan of Kira and Lacus pair.

I hope you enjoyed the read, and thanks!


End file.
